The Outfit
by BornThisWay
Summary: AU One Shot Set during the period of Prohibition and the Chicago Outfit during the 1920s. Not at all as boring as it sounds shockingly enough ... Lilian Garcia ? Please RR


**A/N – This is a one shot set in the 1920's during the period of Prohibition and the Chicago Outfit. No research has been done, apologies for any historical inaccuracies. **

**This is a new area for me, so any constructive criticism would be great :D**

**Please read and review, all feedback is highly appreciated.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The beat in the club was pulsating as she moved, grinding up against her lover, the man she lived for, the man who made her feel alive.

The man she fully intended to kill tonight.

He was a debonair gentleman; suave, stylish, a girl in every town. He had little, and came from even less. But he was determined to make it in this two star town, he knew he has born to greater things.

She was beautiful. Striking, her words always dripping with sarcasm. A Daddy's girl, brutal and bitter sweet. Charming yet manipulative. And these were her good qualities.

He needed her to keep him honest, to be there when his other conquests fell through. Stupidly, she always made herself available. He was her weakness. Every girl has one. Even those who have power, those who are so strong they falter before none. But he was always there, and he knew just how she liked it.

It was easy. Until tonight.

Beads of sweat dotting her forehead she danced away from him slightly, teasing him. She loved to be chased. It was then she had the feeling of complete control over him, planning his every move with the sway of her hips. Licking his lips he followed her around the floor, hands reaching for her, only to have her slip from his grasp.

She was Bonnie to his Clyde, Juliet to his Romeo. In her eyes they'd always be together, they'd drive together, fight together, die together. Bonnie and Clyde; Romeo and Juliet could be the name of their story if you wrote it down on paper.

It started with a kiss.

Allowing him to catch her once more, shivers ran down her spine as his lips nuzzled her neck. Moaning in delight she arched her back, recalling the first time she'd felt this way.

"_Don't you run from me Lilian."_

_Skipping backward she seduced him with her eyes, beckoning him closer. "Catch me."_

_He grinned, flexing his arm playfully. "Careful Mama. I could crush you with these."_

_Backing up against the wall outside the club she squirmed under his intense gaze. He was undressing her with his eyes, something she was used too, she had to admit. Men could look, but never touch. Until he came along ..._

"_I'd rather you crush me with something else," she flirted coyly, fanning herself with one hand as she unbuttoned the top button of her blouse. "Is it just me ... or is it getting hot out here?"_

_A low growl escaped his throat, primal and hungry. He wanted to take her, right there and then up against the wall. But something stopped him, held him back. Pinning her wrists to her sides he sucked on the nape of the neck before moving his attention to her bottom lip. "It's hot alright," he murmured. "And it's only the beginning."_

Gripping his head, she closed her eyes and writhed under his fingers, her heart feeling like it was about to explode. They were there tonight, the place they'd met back in 1925. Joe's Bar. Notorious for its reputation in the North Side, it was home to the Chicago Outfit; Mafia lords who ruled the city during this time of prohibition. If you wanted to survive, it was the only way to live. Her family were members, he owed his life to the mob. A match made in heaven some would say. Sass and class were the tools she used to stay in the mob, his ingenuity and street smarts what he used to try and get out. The life was fine for some. But not him. No, he wanted more. Driven by money, sex and power. He had plans, big plans, and they involved getting out of this small town. Preferably with her by his side. He had her right where he wanted her. Or so he thought.

"_We did it," she squealed with delight, throwing a fistful of money up in the air gleefully. They'd taken the first step. The job had been easy; they'd walked in off the street with their bags and held a gun to the young woman's head. Smirking, he recalled seeing the blonde twitch, once, twice. He hadn't shot her, Lilian had. No one in their right mind would ever expect the petite woman to have wielded the semi-automatic and shot as well as a marksman. "Well done Baby,"she cooed. "Wait until I tell Daddy."_

"_Daddy?" He cocked an eyebrow in her direction. "Au contraire Doll," he drawled. "We don't need Daddy. We're hitting the big time."_

_Peering curiously at him from the bed she slowly rose and came to him, straddling him in his chair. "The big time? But we can't turn our backs on the mob," she protested, nibbling on his left earlobe. "This is our chance to make something of ourselves, take some territory."_

"_We can make something of ourselves without them," he argued, standing up. She flew off his lap, and onto the harsh unforgiving floor below. "This is our time, our shot to be big. You'll be Bonnie to my Clyde ..."_

"_And you'll be the Romeo to my Juliet," she finished quietly. He was surely joking. No one turned their backs on the Outfit. It was unheard of, scandalous. Upon capture meant death. Eyes widening, she checked herself, quickly realising what she had to do. It wasn't going to easy, but she could do it. She just had to learn how to play the game. _

"You taste so goooood," she moaned as he assaulted her with kisses. Fingers fumbling he slipped his fingers into the hem of her skirt, its waist sitting high under her breasts. Gasping for air she ran her fingers through his hair, sliding her hands to his shoulders. Her fingernails dug into his back as she tried to draw him closer.

"Let's go," he mumbled. "I need you, now."

Flustered, she nodded and discreetly lead him toward an exit. He tagged along like a puppy dog, eyes darting side to side. Sliding the door open she pushed him to the outside, bracing herself for the chill. Turning suddenly, she caught the eye of a man across the room. Winking in his direction, she blew him a kiss. This wouldn't take long, he would be needed soon. Nodding gravely he turned his attention back to his drink. Thank God for squealers. No one, not nobody, turned their back on the mob.

Outside she was dominant. Throwing him up against the wall she wrapped her legs around his waist, affixing her lips to his. "Take me," she whispered in his ear. "Take me now, and make it quick."

"_Get in, get in!" He screamed as he rolled up beside her in their getaway car. Flinging open the door she slipped inside, tires screeching before she even had a chance to close the door. There was a whirling noise, glass shattering. Lilian screamed as the car spun out of control, a bullet ricocheting off the cab and into the back seat. Fire reigned down on them as they split, running through the streets with nothing to lose. Hours later they met up under a dead streetlight, him hands shoved in his pockets._

"_Did you manage to get anything?" He whispered hurriedly. Not a 'Are you okay?" Nor a 'Did they hit you?" in sight. Just a 'Did you manage to get anything?' _

_Her gaze hardened. This was her breaking point. Not last week when she'd seen him with Sophia, Vanessa and Claire. Not when she'd killed for him. It was all about making it. She wasn't going to lie. The Outfit was her home, she'd leave them for no one. Here he was asking her to give it up for him. It wasn't that simple. You didn't just leave. The only way to escape was death. He wanted an out? She'd give it to him._

Using his leverage to turn them, he pushed her up against cold brick, her back scraping rough corners. He didn't even notice her wince as he lifted her skirt, moving his hands to his own clothing. Breathlessly, she looped her arms around his neck and held on tightly as he entered her, familiar after so many times before. She came effortlessly as did he, bodies moving as one. He withdrew slowly, allowing her to fix herself before they were to head back in. There was no mistaking the passion when they were together, but when it was over she became just another object to him. That wasn't the issue right now though. Fluffing her hair she leaned back against the wall again and adjusted herself.

"Oh honey?" Lilian asked sweetly, crossing her legs.

He turned at the sound of her voice, her unusually perky tone setting off alarm bells in his head. "You want to ride again?" He asked slyly. "But you only just hopped off the ride Lilian, you have to wait your turn to play again."

Rolling her eyes into the darkness she gave a short sigh. "No, that's not it."

"Then what?"

"Well, there's this little matter of you and the 'big time'."

"You?" He asked confidently. "No, we." Slinging an arm around her shoulder he squeezed her tightly. "We're hitting the big time, together. We don't need the Outfit. We can make it on our own."

Shrugging off his arm she moved to stand before him. "See, now that's where you're wrong." A light click could be heard as the door behind her slid open. She grinned inwardly, knowing what was about to happen. "You're a good man, really. A great partner, a great lover. I'll always be the Bonnie to your Clyde, and you the Romeo to my Juliet."

A figure came up behind him and put a cold hand on his shoulder, forcing him to his knees. He moved to say something, but something obstructed his mouth. Placing a heel to his chest, she pinned him still. "But you should know something. No one ever gets out of the Outfit. Ever. You're in, you're in for life. Unfortunately for you, you want out."

He swallowed, knowing now what was coming. He should have realised before, her cunningness had always been her strongest point. There was another click, this one beside his ear. The clicking of a loaded pistol, preparing to fire. He was getting his wish. He was getting out.

"Luckily for you, I can make that happen." She forced herself to look away as her accomplice from the bar shot her lover point blank. It had been a necessary evil. Life in the Outfit was never easy, especially not in this time of prohibition. "One thing you should learn, is to never turn your back on the mob."

Loosening his grip on the man, her accomplice came round to her side. "You did the right thing Lilian."

Standing a little straighter she nodded. "I know Adam, I know." Looking at the man beside her she took in his chiseled good looks, shoulder length hair. Smirking, she shook out her hair, accepting the elbow he offered. Yes, she did the right thing. Surveying him again, she felt a familiar yearning growing in the pit of her stomach. "Say," she flirted. "How about you buy me a drink?"

"I'd like that."

Stepping over the body lying on the ground, they headed back into Joe's. Lilian stopped suddenly. Adam turned to her with a question in his eyes. "Go right in. I'll catch up." Nodding he went inside, leaving the blonde to her own devices. Strolling back over to the man on the ground, she wiped a lone tear from her eye. Leaning down to kiss him one more time, her heart ached at his cold skin.

"We had something Clyde," she smiled softly. "But you always wanted more."

Standing again she looked upon him fondly before returning to the bar.

"I'll always be your Juliet, Dwayne."

Empty eyes looked back at her, for the first time she could recall, he had no response. It had only taken a bullet to shut Dwayne 'Rocky' Johnson up. He'd lived life fast and to the hilt. Now he'd been pushed over the limit.

"Always."


End file.
